Alice in the Country of Hearts: An Unexpected Lover
by Yours Anonymous
Summary: Introducing the Mad Hatter, Blood Dupre - the MOST dangerous man in all of Wonderland. And on whom does he bestow his twisted affections? Why, on Alice of course!
1. Daydreams & Afternoon Tea

Chapter I. – Daydreams & Afternoon Tea

Sunlight, filtered through the trees, making each individual leaf shimmer in a goldish-green hue, the color reflected in her upturned eyes. Alice looked back down to the tea party; guests sprawled out on the green expanse of the Liddell family's lawn. At the center of the gathering she saw her elder sister Lorina, standing arm in arm with the man she had known so very well…once. A sigh escaped her lips without her knowing, the guest standing closest to her looked over at her, with an amused half-smile he shifted his body to turn to face her straight on. After a pause, he decided to strike up a conversation with the young lady.

"Are you bored, too?" he asked; voice like warm honey. Alice was jerked out of her daydreams, turning her head slightly to look at who was speaking to her. She replied smartly, "I'm tired of the whole affair," with that she reached out her hand to take a small teacake from one of the elaborately painted china pieces at the center of the table. Even the china centerpiece made her feel irritated; her sister Lorina had hand-painted each and every centerpiece at every one of the tables, a past time that only a _real_ lady would maintain. It was as if the china were jeering at her, telling her just another reason why _that man_ had chosen her sister over her.

"Shall we take a walk, then?" the young man asked, gently, seeing that she was deep in thought. He held out his arm for her, smiling broadly now. Alice looked at him and returned the smile, the mocking china forgotten, "Yes, let's," she replied. She returned her tea and cake to the table, stood up and reached out to take the young man's arm. All of a sudden, when she touched him, his face blurred and she saw that she wasn't where she had thought she was at all! In fact, she was face to face with the Mad Hatter! Her expression darkened, _so it was only my imagination._ She guessed that she still yearned to be back in her world… back to her old life.

"Young lady," said the Hatter, "you could draw _blood_ with that look. Have I offended you?" Alice looked up at him, his face drawn in concern. His eyes were such an intense aquamarine that she had to look away, "No, no. I was just… it's nothing," she replied hesitantly. She had to be careful around Blood when talking about her sister because, more often than not, the conversation would turn to her former love, and she couldn't have that now could she. She had to think up some kind of excuse for drifting in and out of consciousness. Making up something fast was not her forte, but it was better than making the head of the Hatter family suspicious.

"Ah! The scent of roses is so refreshing!" she couldn't help but feel a tad guilty for using such a tasteless tactic. "No, you didn't offend me, Blood, but my how sensitive you can be at times," she added with a small wink, just to push the attention away from herself. A confused, blank expression swept over his face as he stopped walking and just stood, staring at her. The expression then turned into a wry smile, his eyes narrowing into dark slits, "Well, well, well," he started, "has this young lady actually come into the possession of a woman's charms?" A soft chuckle escaped him, low and deep, making Alice shudder.

They continued on their walk about the garden, the tea party fully forgotten. It had suddenly changed from day to night, as the time generally shifted in this country from day to night to evening at random. The path was lit by the soft glow of lamp poles that stood on either side like sentinels, the Hatter's ridiculous signature hat atop each one. The energy between them was charged with some kind of electricity, as if the two were both thinking of saying something to the other, but stopping from doing so in fear of breaking the good mood that enveloped them. Rose bushes grew to a tall height here – Alice couldn't tell where they were at the moment, she just hoped that the Hatter _did_ know. She could feel his heat flowing into her from the arm she held on to, the night had become somewhat chilly and the temperature raised goose bumps on her arms. Shuddering again, Blood turned to look down at her slight figure, "Are you cold?" she nodded, not looking at him, "Let's go inside, then."

He led her out of the maze of rose bushes and into the mansion. Alice was relieved to be in familiar territory again. She followed Blood through the halls of the Hatter Mansion aimlessly, not knowing or really caring where he was going. _Did he forget I was behind him?_ She asked silently, staring at the man's broad back; he was headed straight to his room. When he reached the door, he turned around to face her – _was he blushing ever so slightly? _She thought to herself, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks. "Ah, sorry, I had for a moment forgotten that you were following me," Blood said absentmindedly. To lighten the atmosphere between them, Alice responded with gusto, "Oh! I just remembered that I'd wanted to borrow one of your books!"

Blood was surprised, he knew that he had extended that invitation to her a long time ago, but was this really the time for her to be asking for a book? _Seriously, this young lady is just too much, _he thought, a soft chuckle rumbling deep in his chest. He inhaled deeply, exhaled, then opened the door for Alice, "As the young lady wishes," he said as he motioned for her to go through first, a somewhat dangerous smile wrought on his lips. Closing the door, Blood turned to face the room and saw that Alice was making herself quite at home, running her index finger over the gold-embossed books that lined the shelves on nearly every wall of his room.

"Pick whichever book you like," Blood said casually as he crossed the room over to his desk. Sitting down, he took a stack of papers from one of the drawers and began to (or at least pretend to) work. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Alice reading as she stood in front of the shelf. She looked completely drawn in, her mind already entranced by the book's contents. Blood smiled a wolfish smile, _that young lady can be quite… for lack of a better word… interesting. _


	2. Something Borrowed

Chapter II. – Something Borrowed

_Blood had such an amazing collection of books, _Alice thought, _for a mafia boss he really has an intellectual side. _She smiled to herself, feeling strangely comforted by the fact that Blood had other interests besides violence. Ever since she had come to Wonderland she had never witnessed so much violence in all her life, welcoming any respite her curious landlord had to offer. She sighed in relief, _at least there was a haven for her here from this crazy world. _Alice peeked at Blood out of the corner of her eye, just enough to see him shuffling the papers around, a serious look on his face. She giggled as quietly as she could, _if you didn't know who he was, you might say he was an upstanding gentleman! _The contradiction in personality was almost too much to bear, she accidentally snorted out loud, causing her to catch Blood's attention.

"Is something funny?" he asked, looking straight at her, his serious expression still present. She'd been found out! Trying to play it coolly she kept looking at the book and said as calmly as she could, "I never thought a _frightening_ mafia boss such as the _Mad Hatter_ would actually take to his work so seriously," she stated, making sure she emphasized the two words in order to illustrate her point. A soft snicker was heard from the other side of the room, the sound of a chair scooting back and the sound of footsteps approaching. Trying not to look to see what Blood's expression was now, she could feel her heart hammering in anticipation within her chest.

"Young lady…" he murmured close to her ear. She could hear a low growl in his voice, "I would appreciate it if you would refrain from making _baseless, impertinent _comments." The hair on the back of her neck stood on end, a slight flush rising in her cheeks, _had that remark actually ruffled his feathers? _Surprisingly though, she heard him laugh, breaking the tension almost immediately. "Admit it, Alice, you thought I was going to do something to you just now," Blood declared, albeit gently, taking a lock of her hair in his hand and lifting it up to his nose, lightly inhaling her scent. Alice was frozen. She couldn't think of a comeback, let alone think of how the situation had suddenly turned so… sensual. She knew Blood was want to have the most perilous of mood swings, from totally serene to an all out fit of rage, but this just baffled her.

Seeing the fright in her eyes as she stared blankly in front of her, the slight quivering of her slender lips, and most importantly the light flush on her face, Blood made to take full advantage of the situation. After all, she should have known better than to follow a grown man into his room in the middle of the night. "Tsk, it seems I've scared the poor _Outsider. _Oh, what should I do?" he asked mockingly. He dropped the strands of hair and leaned in closer so his face was at eyes level with hers. Cupping his hand underneath her dainty chin, he turned her head to face him. "Well, what should I do…_Alice? _Should I play the gentleman or the rogue?" Alice attempted to squeak out an answer but was too overwhelmed by his direct glare. Her mind was blank and her legs felt as though they would collapse underneath her.

After deciding that this was enough punishment for her, Blood let her go, nonchalantly stepping back to allow her to regain composure. It only took an instant. Snapping the book shut, she whipped around to face him, "I see I was _absolutely_ mistaken. How could I _possibly_ see you as a gentleman! It was perfectly _absurd_ for me to have thought of you otherwise," she said hotly, her face flushing with embarrassment. Blood looked utterly triumphant, which bugged the hell out of her even more. _Hadn't he had his fun? _But she guessed he wasn't done yet. He burst out laughing – so much that he was clutching his stomach. _Now he's done it! _Alice raged in her mind. Taking the book with her, she attempted to storm past him, shooting him a dangerously sharp look.

He grabbed her by the wrist, book clamoring to the floor as he spun her forcefully into his arms. His laughter had ceased and now he had an equally threatening look on his face. An amused smirk twitched at the corner of his mouth. Alice looked up at him directly, not backing down this time. He could tell she was seething right now; she didn't even resist him. _But I wonder how long she'll last, _he thought as he seized the back of her head and vehemently pulled her face up to his for a crushing kiss. All at once he could feel a rush of emotions between them – of anger, malice, cruelty and despair, but there was also something else. He sensed that underneath it all there was something more…something positive…something he had never felt before.

He drew her head slightly away from him, a quirk of a smile spread over his features, "What's this? The young lady has fallen for me?" he scoffed; she had the countenance of one being enraptured. To tell the truth, it slightly disgusted him. _She can't be that_ _easily won, can she? _He asked himself silently. He gently brushed his fingertips against her cheek, feeling how hot she'd become. He gazed down at her lips, swollen from his contact, as almost as bright a red as her face. Her eyes were closed; her breath softly disturbed her forelocks. _She really has no idea just how beautiful she is, _he thought, wondering whether he should kiss her again. She was just too much of a temptation for him. Instead he picked her up, cradling her like a child, and took her to her room.

As he set her down on her bed, the Hatter sat down beside her, looking down upon her now sleeping form. _She looks so helpless, _he thought, brushing her hair from her face. He felt a fire burning ardently from within him, nearly making him lose his control. _No, that wouldn't be fair, she is a young lady after all. _He grinned, thinking of something even more promiscuously delightful, _now that would be entertaining. _For now he'd leave her be, but tomorrow? He had no guarantee. With that he gently kissed her on her forehead, pulled the covers around her narrow shoulders and clapped once to extinguish the lights. Closing the door quietly behind him, he chuckled as he stepped out into the hallway, heading back to his room for the remainder of the time change.


	3. One Big Headache

Chapter III. - One Big Headache

Alice awoke from a deep sleep, her eyelashes fluttering open. Daylight streamed across her bedroom. Slowly she sat up, her head feeling a bit painful and groggy. Did something happen during the night? She couldn't remember anything…so why did she have this _annoyed_ feeling? Not bothering to try and think too much of it, she slipped out from under the covers and suddenly realized that she was still wearing her regular clothes. _How odd, _she thought, trying to smooth out the creases in her skirts but to no avail. _Oh well, I guess I'll just have to deal with it; _she rose from the bed and crossed her room to the door. Opening it, she stumbled out into the hallway, the pain in her head growing worse.

"Whoa there!" Elliot said as he caught hold of her shoulders just as she was about to fall flat on her face. "Alice, are you okay?" She tried to mumble something but nothing coherent came out. "Let's get you something – I know Blood has that medicine somewhere in his room. Let's go ask him," he said with a broad smile. Before she could even think of protesting, they were at Blood's door, Elliot banging his fist (what he called "knocking") against it. "Yes, Elliot, you don't have to knock the door down," Blood said as he opened the door. His face drained of color when he saw Alice's limp body in his subordinate's arms. "Bring her in, quick," he said, closing the door behind them, Elliot laid Alice on Blood's couch.

A while later, Alice awoke to find herself lying on the Mafioso's couch, an ice pack on her head and a very bitter taste in her mouth. "Seems like you're still with us, young lady," said a coy voice beside her. "Blood!" Alice nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw the coldhearted mafia boss sitting in a chair next to where she lay. Blood made a move to stop her from sitting all the way up, putting his hands on her shoulders and easing her back down. "Don't get up just yet, the medicine still needs time to take effect," he said. "Medicine…?" Alice looked puzzled, then thought of the bitter taste in her mouth, "When I was out, how did you-," she began, Blood reaching out to stop her mid sentence by placing his index finger over her lips.

"Shh, don't overtax yourself. I only did what was necessary. It is understandable that this should happen sooner or later." She interrupted him, "_What_ was necessary?" Alice demanded, fearful that the Hatter had used the same method as the White Rabbit had done when she'd first come to this world. Blood's finger still traced her mouth, hovering just above the skin. _So tantalizingly close, _she thought. Embarrassed, she quickly pushed all implications out of her mind. She knew Blood was just playing with her, like a cat with a mouse. Turning her head away from him, she decided to admit defeat and just try to rest as Blood had cautioned.

She heard him get up from his chair and walk over to his desk. The sound of his fountain pen scratching on paper could be heard, and soon Alice drifted off. As her breathing became more pronounced, Blood looked up from his work to gaze at her. Her cheeks were still flushed but her fever was gone and she was sleeping peacefully; she was the perfect picture of innocence. Blood got up from his chair and crossed the room over to her, sitting down once again in the chair beside her. He folded his arms over his chest and lackadaisically crossed one leg over the other; he simply could not figure her out. Of all the women he had kept by his side, Alice was by far the strangest. _And the hardest to crack, _he pondered.

_Alice, _a familiar voice resounded in her head. "Nightmare," she said smilingly as the dream demon appeared before her. "And here I thought you had forgotten me," he said, "Blood's been keeping you all to himself it seems." Alice looked away from him, a heat spreading across her cheeks, "I don't know what you're talking about." _It's not as if he cares for me. I might as well be a game to him. _The moment she said that, Nightmare vomited blood all over himself, "Blurgh…!" Surprised by the sudden violent fit, Alice jumped back away from the retching demon. "Honestly! As if it weren't already that ridiculously obvious that he's interested in you – well, other than killing you. Seriously, Alice, I thought you were sharper than _that," _said Nightmare, still coughing and wheezing. _Obvious? _She thought. _Yes, obvious! _Shouted Nightmare in her mind. Alice shrugged and retorted, "Don't you remember that I've sworn to myself never to fall in love again?"

"Well…" Nightmare began. "And also, don't you remember that this is all just a figment of my imagination? A raison d'être for my pathetic failure of a relationship with a man who chose my sister over myself." -"But," Nightmare interjected, "Alice, I do suppose you haven't forgotten _why _you were brought to this world, have you? Or why you _haven't _been killed by Blood…thus far." Alice was all if a huff; Nightmare sighed, "_You, _yes Alice, _you _are wished for in this world. Everyone here is bound to fall in love with you, just all in due time, and in their own way." "What way would that be, Nightmare? Pointing guns and axes in my face? Sexually harassing me until I pass out?!" She was a bit more than flustered now. Even in her dreams, she couldn't get away from this nonsense. Vexed, she started to shift out of her subconscious and back into reality. _It was time to wake up, dammit. _

"Oh, Alice, you're awake finally," said Elliot excitedly, "Didn't I tell you she was a toughie, huh? Didn't I, Blood?" Elliot's kind face peered down at her from above, "Glad to have you back, Alice. You were out for a grand total of _nine _time periods." Alice slowly rose to a sitting position on the couch, her body aching from being cramped. Lowering her feet to the floor, she tried to smile at the March Hare, "Thank you for looking after me this whole time." Elliot laughed, putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to him, "Actually, it was Blood that had been watching over you most of the time," he said quietly. "Although – don't let him know I told you – but I think he was quite…worried about you. I've never seen the boss act this way about anyone before." He gave her a wink then released her and stood up.

"Right, I'll go check on the Twins 'n see if they're slacking off again," Elliot left the room, leaving Alice to be alone with Blood. Not sure of what she should do, she stood up to face him sitting at his desk. He looked to be fully engrossed in his work, not even looking up at her as she moved over to his side. She felt like she had butterflies in her stomach as she approached him, trying to step quietly so as not to disturb his concentration. _He actually looks rather handsome when he's pensive, _she thought, a blush rising to her cheeks. Gathering her nerves, she leaned over hugged him, lightly planting a peck on his cheek. "Whaa," cried Blood in alarm, nearly jumping out of his chair. "Alice – what are you doing?" He took hold of her arms and brought them down to her sides, looking at her – completely shocked.

"Blood," Alice began, a look of full chagrin creeping over her features, "why, are you blushing?"

**Thanks everyone, for your continued support on this work! I hope this chapter meets your expectations and I look forward to hearing what you think. - Yours Anonymous**


	4. This Is a Dream Right?

**Author's note: Thank you for all your continued support thus far, I really enjoy reading your reviews so please keep them coming! I am quite excited about this chapter, it took me a little over a week to write it. I've never been the type to really agonize over what I write, but this chapter was a doozy :P. Anyway... Happy reading!**

Chapter IV. - It's Just A Dream...Right?

Sunshine streamed across her pillow, making her face feel warm. Her eyelids lazily fluttered open, she yawned as she stretched her arms above her head. Looking around at the seemingly familiar wallpaper of a gentleman's top hat. She snapped awake, realizing where she was, "Still at Hatter's mansion," she mumbled, "I thought I would've woken up from this crazy dream by now." Peevishly shoving the comforter away and sliding up off the bed, she stood and brushed out her dress. "Goodness, why must I be in the habit of always falling asleep in my clothes?" Her mind felt fuzzy, which irritated her no end because it seemed like she was forgetting something important...again. "Well, no use fussing over it, I guess I should go and say good morning to Blood and the others."

Opening her room door she stepped out into the hallway and headed to the dining hall, where she knew she would find the others having breakfast. As always, they were all seated at the ridiculously long dining table; Blood was seated at the head with Elliot at his right, the Twins were at the other end and making quite a commotion. As soon as she entered, Blood stood and addressed her exactly as the head of the household should, "Good morning, Miss Alice. I trust you slept well?" he said with a hint of concern. "Yes, I guess," she replied as a faceless maid drew a chair for her on the other side of Blood. She sat down and thanked the maid as she poured her tea and placed a plate in front of her.

There was a buffet on the center of the table with an array of foods; on the side was a tray of toast. Alice decided on the toast and took a slice, then sipped her tea. "How do you like it?" Blood asked. If she knew him as well as she thought she did, this was more of a test than actually wanting to know whether she liked it or not. "Hmmm..." she started, pondering over the last week's selection of teas he'd had her try. Blood was looking intently on her now; she could feel the intensity of his stare. "'Hmmm'?" he mocked, obviously writhing in his seat trying not blurt out the answer.

"I'm thinking," she said, exasperated. "It's a delicate aroma, but the flavor is quite robust - a hint of rose..." Alice enjoyed seeing him squirm, "Is it...Paul et Virginie?" Elliot thumped his fist on the table, "Ha! See Blood? You've met your match. Alice knows everything about everything, right Alice?" He said looking at her with cheerful glee. Blood had looked away from her; his expression was that of delighted satisfaction.

"Oh no, Elliot. There are many things I don't know. I merely guessed the right answer this time," Alice said humbly, not wanting Blood to think she would take advantage of this small victory. "In that case, if you are done with your breakfast, will you accompany me to the gardens, young lady," Blood's low voice rumbled as he took her hand and breathed the words over her skin, very lightly pecking it. Her cheeks flushed nervously; it's not that she didn't want to be alone with him; she just thought she would be safer if the others were present.

Still, she couldn't refuse him, "Yes, of course," she answered as they simultaneously stood up from the dining table. Blood offered his arm and she took it, the two sauntering off towards a pair of elegantly crafted French doors the led to the gardens. With a nod to the faceless butler standing by, the man opened the doors for them, bowing low as Blood passed. Leading her out onto the back lawn, they continued down a narrow wooden path to what she knew to be his secret rose garden. She and Vivaldi had once sat together there for afternoon tea, Vivaldi remarking on her brother's feelings towards her. At the time, she had still felt that Blood disliked her for being an Outsider, but now...

"Alice," he started, drawing her attention back to the present, he let go of her arm and stepped in front of her, making her stop. Looking down at her, a tepid smile playing on his lips. When he felt he had her attention, he asked, "So, you have stayed with us for a while now," he began, "what do you think of my home?" Alice bit her lip; a sign that he knew she was confused. It was a habit of hers that he adored. "Well," she started, "I am very grateful to you for allowing me to live...here...and I really like my room - it's very pretty!"

He gave a soft chuckle; he could tell she was being cautious, "That's not what I meant, although that's all well and good," he remarked. A soft breeze disturbed her blonde tresses, wafting her scent to his nose. He brought up his hand to brush her bangs from out of her eyes. His action made her look up at him, their eyes locking for a few blissful moments.

"You know...Alice... It is not my custom to invite young ladies here. Of that I'm sure you are aware," he said, gentle caressing her upturned mouth with his gloved fingers. "It is also not my custom to follow dangerous mafia bosses to secluded rose gardens," she retorted.

Blood brought his hand down, he laughed, bemused by her coy attitude. To his surprise, Alice stood up on her tiptoes and gently placed a kiss on his cheek, "That's to show my gratitude for your hospitality." With that, she turned away from him to try and make a getaway while he was still frozen where he stood. However, before she could get three paces from him, she felt his hand grab her wrist and turn her back around to face him. "There's something else you can do to show your gratitude," his breath was hot against her face, "Become my lover."

God he loved how she squirmed against him, he could almost hear her heart beating wildly in her chest. Alice stared at him, dumbfounded; what on earth was he talking about? She had taken heed of what Vivaldi had said about Blood liking her, but she thought it was more of the kind of liking that kept him from trying to strangle her again, not anything romantic. Growing a little impatient for her answer, Blood encircled his arms around her waist, drawing them closer, "I am not one who is used to waiting, young- Alice," he added with a smirk. Seeing the turmoil in her eyes, he inched his face nearer to hers, their breath intermingling.

"But, but-" Alice stuttered looking away from him, blushing, "I'm not sure... - I don't know why you're asking me this...all of a... sudden." She looked down feeling self-conscious, "Then," Blood began, "why don't you let me decide for you," he finished as he leaned in to gently press his lips against hers. It was a long kiss; Blood was holding her so close that she could scarcely breathe - as if she could breathe anyway.

She accepted his lips for the first time, not struggling or fighting to push him off. He felt her settle against him, actually bringing her hands to his back; reciprocating his kiss. He decided to deepen it, slowly opening her mouth with the tip of his tongue. Surprising him again as she allowed him entry, he began exploring the inside of her mouth, tasting her. Then he pulled his tongue out and gave her a soft peck to end the exchange, "I guess I have your answer," he stated.

"Blood," Alice breathed. "Yes, my sweet?" He asked, tilting her chin upwards so he could gaze directly into her eyes. "I can't," she said bluntly. His eyebrow arched, "You can't what," his voice was flat. Her hands had dropped from his back and she stood there desperately trying to hold her ground. "Be your lover, Blood, I just don't see myself in that role – with you or anyone else for that matter." Dropping her chin, he folded his arms across his chest and gave a long sigh of displeasure, "And here I thought things were going well." He started to walk away.

"Wait!" Alice called after him, the feeling of dread enveloping her almost entirely. He paused, but did not turn around. He let out another sigh, "Yes…?" Clenching her hands tightly together, Alice stepped forward towards him. Her body felt heavy, each step feeling as though a weight was tied to each foot, pulling her down. Just a moment ago she had experienced such an extraordinary emotion with Blood, but now it was fading – fast. She knew she wasn't ready to be with Blood, but she also wanted to give it a chance. She stepped in front of him, facing him straight on.

"It's not that I don't want to," she started, looking deep into his spectacularly blue eyes, "I'm…just…" Her voice trailed off to an inaudible whisper. "Just what," said Blood, inching closer to her once more, that devilishly confident smile had returned. He lifted his hand to brush a tear falling from the corner of her eye; she hadn't even noticed. She was losing her resolve to tell him exactly what she felt, "Afraid that you're not taking this seriously; afraid that this is just some kind of game to you; afraid- Mph!" Blood stopped her by sweeping her up into his arms for a passionate kiss.

His lips locked onto hers in a feverish embrace, almost crushing her body into his. He didn't want her to utter another word. He could sense her uneasiness and fragility, but also her determination to talk herself out of being with him. Like hell he'd give her the chance. After a time, he felt her relax and he took the opportunity to say what was on his mind, "I don't give a damn about your pathetic, little excuses." Alice stared up at him, taken aback, "And I don't care whether or not you think I'm treating you unfairly. I don't care if you still think about that half-assed slip of a man who chose your sister instead of you, or if I share the same face." He cupped both his hands on either side of Alice's face as fresh tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"The only thing I care about," he said as he leaned in, touching his forehead to hers "is making you happy." As it dawned on her what meaning behind his words were, she reached up and pulled him into a deep kiss. Not caring about what to call this, whatever _this_ was, she allowed herself to finally let go of herself. But in the back of her mind she couldn't help but wonder...

_T__his is a dream…right?_


	5. To Kill Time

**Author's Note: So, this is the *ehem* "climax" of the story. Enjoy : P ~ Yours Anonymous**

Chapter V. – To Kill Time

It was evening at the Hatter's Mansion; Blood Dupre sat at his desk, briskly working away at the stacks of papers that seemed to pile up no end. Feeling tired, he glanced up to see if Alice was enjoying her new book that he had leant her. She looked so content and at ease, even though she knew full well that she was in his room – alone. As he relished that fact, a soft sigh escaped her lips, making the blood flow to his face in a rare feeling of self-consciousness. He had just recently confessed to her how he felt, and she seemed to reciprocate, but she hadn't exactly _said _it. Getting up, he sauntered over to where she sat on the long, scarlet sofa and plopped himself down beside her.

"Blood!" Alice cried, surprised at the sudden shaking of the sofa. "What? I'm tired and want to be next to you. Do you object?" He knew she didn't, but he loved to tease her so. Blood scooted closer to her and lifted his arm to drape on the back of the sofa, gently touching the back of her head. "I guess it's fine," Alice muttered under her breath, a breath-taking pout spread over her lips, making her irresistible. Pretending to read over her shoulder, Blood lowered his head to inhale her scent; it was of roses and her own natural smell. The perfume from the bath soap that was available at the mansion smelled of roses, the essential oils used were extracted from the roses on the estate.

Blood sensed that she was uncomfortable with him being this close to her, but he didn't care. _She needs to get used to it, _he thought with a smirk. Absentmindedly, he started to stroke her hair, feeling the soft silkiness against his skin. He could feel her body shiver at his touch, but she didn't recoil from it. Unable to concentrate on her book, Alice was trying as hard as she could not to let Blood see her distraction; too late. Blood reached across her to close the book, putting on the coffee table in front of them. Alice didn't move a muscle, but he could tell he had startled her. "Come," he said simply, taking her hand and leading her over to the bed in the corner of the room.

To his surprise, she obeyed, probably giving up any kind of struggle. "Sit," he said, a statement that seemed more like an order. He sat down beside her, "It is nice, being with you like this," he started, awaiting a response. When she made no attempt to speak, he took things further by turning towards her, bringing his leg up on the bed at a half-bent angle. He put his hands around her waist, bringing her nearer, situating her between his legs. Still, there was no response. _Maybe she's so frightened she can't think… Or… maybe she wants this, too. _Well, no matter, he was going to do just as he pleased. He brought one hand up to caress her cheek, feeling the heat underneath his fingertips. On a whim, his thumb began circling against her bottom lip, eliciting an almost inaudible whimper.

Whispering devilishly in her ear, brushing his lips against her skin, he said, "Kill time with me." Alice looked up at him, not wanting to understand. His hand cupped her chin, tilting it upwards as he bent down to kiss her ever so carefully. Lips skillfully moving over hers, pulling back just enough to make her want more, she moved with him, engendering an intense heat between them. His hand moved down to her chest as he deepened the kiss, seeing if that would provoke her. It didn't. Instead she gasped in his mouth, the sensations he was creating unfamiliar to her. She didn't know if she wanted him to stop or continue.

He could feel her relax into his hand as he played with her left breast, making her moan softly. Not being enough, he deepened the kiss still further, opening his mouth to taste her. The spicy sweetness of her breath hot on his face, making his skin tingle, he gently pushed her down. Lying on top of her, he drew his lips from hers, looking down at his conquest. Inwardly grinning to himself as he saw her upturned face, her mouth slightly parted as if asking him to keep going, "Seems as if you're enjoying this as much as I am," he breathed. "Tell me honestly, how do you feel when I do this to you?" The question itself was erotic – she didn't have a clue how to answer him.

Tenderly, she lifted up her hand to sweep it over his cheek. When had she begun to feel this way about him? It was as if all the walls she had built up around her were being demolished by his passion. How could she put how he made her feel into words? She decided to answer simply, "Happy." No longer would she struggle against him when he pulled her close, nor would she push him away when he became too intimate. He was no longer threatening and she had accepted him in her heart, reassuring herself that he would not take advantage. She smiled, "I too wish to kill time." _So she's giving herself willingly… _he thought. He smiled back, taking her hand in his.

"I want to make love to you," he murmured against her neck, seeing her eyes widen. She felt her body freezing up again, reacting to his words. "Say it," he declared; "Say you want me to take you – right here, right now."


	6. To Kill Time Part II

Chapter VII. - To Kill Time/Part II

"Yes," she whispered, barely audible to the both of them. Wrapped in Blood's arms, his mouth trailing soft kisses against her neck, her mind was a whirl of chaos. But in that chaos, there was her undeniable desire for him; a need she had tried so hard to control. _Am I bad for wanting this? _She asked herself, unsure of whether to allow the floodgates suppressing her passion to open – to push her conscience to the back of her mind and let her body take over. She could feel Blood's hand sliding up her thigh, the intimate touch creating gooseflesh across her skin. Blood exhaled deeply, his breath hot on her shoulder, his heart-clock ticking against her beating one.

"So unlike you," he said heatedly, looking straight down into her flushed face. His hand left her thigh and came up to stroke her mouth; his yearning evident even in this gesture. "Such a troublesome child you are, Alice," he breathed. In that moment, he cupped her face with both hands and brought her up into a passionate kiss. This time it was different – it was carefree, throwing all caution to the wind. Now that he knew she was ready for him, he wasn't going to hold back any longer. His passion for her was almost crushing, as if the weight of it was almost too much for her to bear.

She kissed him back, hard. Instinctively grasping the back of his head, she pulled him down onto the bed. With him on top of her, she could feel just how much she had excited him. _Tic, tock, tic, tock…_ The sound felt dead next to the pumping of her heart. _Will it always feel like this? _She wondered. Shoving the thought aside, she returned her attention to her lover as he deftly slipped his tongue past her parted lips. The sensation overwhelmed her; Blood took the opportunity to take both her wrists and pin them above her while the other hand began unbuttoning her dress from the top down. Alice's eyes closed, surrendering herself to Blood's touch.

"_I'll never forgive you!" _

_Sister? _Alice's eyes snapped open, she gasped. Tears began to well up uncontrollably and she began to cry. She had just remembered something she shouldn't. Blood looked up at her in surprise. He'd been busy; at long last he'd been able to feel her naked breasts – something he'd never forget, but seriously - now of all times? Realizing she was probably past her limit, he covered her up (though quite begrudgingly) and brought up his hand to wipe her tears away. She hugged him ardently, quietly sobbing into his shoulder. His other hand stroked her hair, trying to calm her.

"What is it?" He asked soothingly, trying to keep the frustration out of his voice. The suspense was killing him…not. _Patience is a virtue; patience is a virtue. _He kept telling himself like a mantra. He didn't want to screw things up, especially since things between them had turned out so nicely for once. "She…I…My," she started, hiccupping in between each strangled word, "sister." _What is she trying to say? Why on earth would she be thinking of her sister at a time like this! _Taking a deep breath in to keep himself in check, he asked with the most even tone possible, "Your sister? What happened? You can tell me." _Now hurry up and spit it out, _he thought, _I'm starting to get a headache. _

"She said…" Alice started again, trying not to start crying again. Blood was being so gentle with her, trying to calm her. "She said… 'I'll never forgive you'," her voice trembled at her own words. _What have I done? I don't remember… What could I have done to make her hate me so? _Blood's eyebrow arched. _Maybe they quarreled over her old lover? _That was the only thing he could come up with, but bringing up an old flame in bed was not his style. Instead he bent down to kiss her lightly – a comforting kiss, different from his intense and passionate kisses from earlier. As he broke away, he saw her smiling up at him, eyes glistening brilliantly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, forcing his face closer to hers so that they were only a few inches apart.

"Thank you."


	7. Thinking of You?

Chapter VII. - Thinking of…You?

Alice was sprawled out underneath an old tree behind Hatter's Mansion one afternoon, reading one of Blood's books. She was content; the weather being so perfectly calm, it was reminiscent of her Sunday afternoons spent with her sister, Lorina. Heavily engrossed in what she was reading, she didn't even hear the soft footfalls of someone approaching. A tall shadow fell over her as Blood himself knelt down to look at Alice at eye level, a pleasant smile brightening his dark features. "I'm so glad you're enjoying yourself here," his low voice gently cooed at her. Alice looked up at him and returned his smile, "I didn't think I'd stay for so long. Thank _you_ for being such an admirable host."

They'd had their moments when they'd nearly killed each other during one of their spats, but now they'd fallen into a tranquil routine. Both making compromises so as not to rub the other the wrong way, they had stayed out of conflict for the past few days. Now they enjoyed each other's company all the more, sitting and chatting or taking tea in the garden. "May I sit next to you?" Blood inquired, "Of course," Alice replied, scooting over on the blanket so that he could sit comfortably against the tree. As she continued to read her book, Blood began to read over her shoulder, his arm lightly pressing against her side. In this intimate arrangement, Alice's heartbeat quickened.

She had far from forgotten their previous encounter and was still feeling self-conscious. If only she knew what Blood really thought of her… _If only I knew what I truly thought of him, _she thought. She'd sworn to herself never to fall in love again, and she intended to keep to her word. But somehow something deep down – some hidden emotion – was trying desperately to make its way back to the foreground of her mind. _It might be dangerous to stay this close to him, then, _she looked up to the sky, totally forgetting about her book. Next to her, the corner of Blood's mouth twitched.

"Is something the matter," he said flatly, drawing her attention once more into reality. Alice, realizing that she had just been staring blankly up into space, snapped her head back down to earth. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Blood examining her. "I-it-, it-it's nothing!" Alice said frantically, waving her hands vigorously back and forth. This only made him more suspicious. His slender, dark eyebrow arched in marked, unabashed disbelief, then he suddenly grabbed her by the wrist, pushing her back into the grass. He was on top of her in an instant, like a lithe cat pinning down its prey.

Alice felt the wind knocked out of her as she hit the ground, stunned by Blood's unexpected maneuver. Their faces were only inches apart; Blood's breath was ragged and hot on her face. Tears were threatening to escape, but she held them in. _What's wrong? What's gotten into him! _She felt the intensity of his glare as she tried looking away. "Just when I thought…" Blood began, "Why is your mind _always_ somewhere else – _always_ daydreaming of someone else," he demanded. He would not let her go until she had answered him. They'd spoken of the "other him" before, his "look-alike" or "twin" back in the world where she came from, and it was never a topic he'd taken lightly.

"What?" Alice mouthed before Blood cut her off, "You know very well what I'm talking about, now answer me this time." He felt as though his blood were about to boil; yet at the same time a kind of desperation clawed at him. _But…what if he didn't like the answer? _Alice blinked away tears and then met his gaze hesitantly. "Blood…" she sighed, this was probably the most strained conversation they'd had yet, "I don't mean to always be putting you off, or not being more…direct," _Oh God, please let him allow me to finish this thought! _"I don't mean to…seem to be…_distant_, either," _What was the point I was trying to make exactly? Oh well, I guess it's best if I just go for it, _"What I mean to say is…I _do_ like Wonderland…and I _do_like staying at Hatter's Mansion." _There! That will suffice! …? _

"_And_?" Blood's question fell like a sledgehammer hitting concrete. His expression had softened a tad, but it was still intensely…morbid. _Crap! That wasn't sufficient! _His grip on her wrist only tightened more. _What else did he want her to say? _"And?" She repeated rhetorically, her mind jumping around trying to think of something that would get her out of this mess. _Wait… What is he trying to say by asking me this in the first place? What would get Blood this worked up if not…! _Immediately the knowledge gave her a clearer understanding. He was asking her how she felt about him! Now this would be much harder to answer, but she had to try.

"I…like…_you_…Blood," she said while trying not to stammer. He always made her feel as if she were being pressured – as if she were being put on trial. The instant he heard her, he smiled a most handsome smile, one possibly of great relief. Blood let out a very long sigh, his grip on her wrist loosening. He turned over to lie next to her and nestled his head between her neck and shoulder, just barely grazing his lips against her skin. She felt as if she couldn't breathe; the pain in her chest felt as if it might consume her and that could only mean one thing. She heard him breathing – felt the rise and fall of his chest as they lay there together on the soft grass. Finally, he lifted his head and rolled onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow.

"You," he breathed, "I've finally caught you now, haven't I, my little bird?" Alice looked up at him curiously. Blood reached out one ungloved hand, brushing his fingertips against her cheek. She flushed, _why did he have to do these things? _She sighed, "But Blood, I was always yours. Ever since the beginning." Wait. What did she just say? _No way… _Blood's expression was priceless. It was a mixture of befuddlement and chagrin. He chuckled – a sign that he'd realized something that usually put her at a disadvantage, inwardly making her cringe.

"Ho, ho, ho, is that so?" He said, peering down into her flushed face, into her very soul. "Well, I have to say, a few times there I really wanted to strangle you. You can't imagine! The frustration!" He paused his laughter to twine his fingers in her hair, "What shall I have you do to make up for my troubles?" His eyes narrowed into mischievous slits, he brought his face right up to hers. She couldn't help feeling a rise in panic at him being so close. Her senses were drowning in him like being drunk on sweet wine; she was becoming drunk off the sound of his voice.

"I know! Why don't you promise to stay here, with me?"

"Stay? Here? With you?"

"Yes," Blood stated matter-of-fact, "stay with me forever."


	8. Stay Forever

Chapter VIII. – Stay Forever

"_Stay with me… forever," _his deep voice resounded in her head over and over. She lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. _What on earth should I do? _It wasn't as if she detested the man, or felt there was an irrevocable flaw in his character. But could she say that she loved him? Could she say that he truly loved her? She seemed to still require proof of Blood's intentions, since he didn't exactly represent them honestly in front of her. She had seen fragments of his true self, here and there…but was that really enough to make her decide to stay in Wonderland?

There was something terribly important that she was forgetting, and it was driving her mad. The last time Blood had attempted to make love to her, the image of her sister suddenly appeared in her head, making her immediately unable to think of anything else. She knew that this had upset Blood, but she needed to be at peace before she could fully become his. _His…huh…? _Speaking of which, wouldn't he just throw her away after he became tired of her? Wouldn't some other woman catch his eye someday?

"Argh!" Alice cried, throwing a pillow as hard as she could across the room. Her head hurt and her face was becoming hot and stained with fresh tears. She didn't even notice someone standing in the doorway, "Ehem," a man cleared his throat. It was Blood. Alice, startled by his sudden appearance and being mortified at having just thrown a pillow at him, sat up in bed. "Blood! I'm – so terribly sorry! I… didn't see you there…" Without a word, Blood crossed the room in several swift steps and set the pillow down before he sat on the edge of the bed. With no light except for the moon, his face was in shadow and she could only see his body – his chest rising and falling steadily, both hands at his sides, his right leg draped gracefully over the other. Then he leaned in towards her, his face visible now.

"Alice," he said languorously, his breath hot on her face, "I need to know what your answer is." He reached out his hand to cup her cheek, the soft but firm expanse of his palm feeling the dampness from her tears. "You were crying?" he asked, his voice gentle, concerned. _Why must I always feel like an idiot around you?! _She thought, turning her head away from him. As she turned, his fingers brushed her lips, to her surprise he didn't reach out to her again. "I've never needed to know something this badly before," he stated looking away from her, embarrassed. He'd never felt this way towards anyone, so he didn't know how to proceed.

"What?" Alice asked, turning back to him. She couldn't see very well, but it looked as though he was…blushing? "I'll wait for your answer," Blood said as he rose from the bed. "Wait!" Alice cried as she reached out to grab his hand. _Now they were in the opposite position, _Alice thought. Now Blood looked like he was in a situation he didn't know how to handle, that he _needed _her to show him what to do. She got up from the bed, still holding his hand. Standing by his side, she suddenly felt sure of where she was meant to be. That this man could possibly love her just as much as she loved him, and that he needed her just as she did. She reached her hand to lightly place it on his back, pressing her face against his shoulder.

"I don't want you to leave," she said into his shoulder, the sound of her voice partly muffled as she tried to hide behind him. She could hear him sigh deeply, his broad shoulders rising and falling with his breath. "Alice…" he started, "what is it that you want?" He let out another deep sigh. She circled her arms around him, hugging him, "I need you." The words left her lips so naturally she barely knew she was saying them. Silence enveloped the room for a while, both of them standing there in the dark while she embraced him. He listened to the rapid beating of her heart; he knew she was still afraid of him.

"Do you know what you're saying," he said after a while, his voice cold as ice. Blood turned around to face her, bringing up his hands to cup her face. His predator-like eyes glistened in the dark like two razor sharp gems, piercing her. He chuckled… "Ah, such a child you are, you do not know the weight of your words." Stooping low, he kissed her forehead politely; not wanting to let his true feelings show. Dropping both hands to his sides he turned back around towards the door and exited the room, leaving Alice standing there in a stupor.

For a moment, she stood there in a daze, not moving a muscle. Her mind was racing and her heart beat like crazy. _I don't understand… Does he see me as nothing more than a child? _ Anger started to bubble to the surface. _Finally, it's about time I regained my senses! _She'd made up her mind to go after him, to tell him that he was wrong – that she _did_ know what she wanted from him, that it was the same thing he wanted from her and that it was all right. Rushing out of her room, she stormed down the hall, cursing under her breath. _So that's it, is it? I'm just a child, eh? When I finally got enough courage to…! _When she'd reached his room she flung open the door without even bothering to knock. She strode right up to Blood who was sitting at his desk. He looked up to see a fuming Alice.

"So that's it. You just think I'm a child, then. Just when I'd finally had a mind to -," Blood was up from his chair and in front of her before she ever finished. He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her up into a violent, crushing kiss unlike any other; it was nearly enough to make her heart stop. Blood, guiding her over to the bed, did not once break his kiss. She felt herself fall down with Blood onto the bed with him on top of her. She felt all his emotions running through her at once – His hunger for her was insatiable. While she was only wearing her under-dress, he had easy access to everything. His hands blazed over her skin like wildfire, imbuing a desire in her to explore him as well.

To his surprise, he saw Alice's small fingers start to undo the buttons of his shirt. _Interesting…_he thought, wondering how far she'd be able to go this time. He took a moment to take off his shirt, totally unabashed, looking with satisfaction at Alice's deeply reddened face. Then he laid back down again, resuming his thorough ministrations. He kissed her everywhere – her lips, her eyes, her cheeks… Alice gave a slight moan as he briefly flicked his tongue in her ear, the sound arousing him more. She ran her hands through his jet-black hair as he moved downwards towards her chest. He could feel her heart pounding wildly beneath her ribcage.

He kissed her breast, loving how her body arched into his instinctively at his touch as she gave another moan. While fondling the other breast, his lips returned to her mouth, lips red and swollen. Now it was Alice's turn. _I need to show him how much I…_she thought as she slipped her hand between them to start to unfasten his belt. The moment she touched it, Blood's hand that had been on her breast came down to take hers and slide it down to the hem of her dress. _Just a little more…_he thought, thoroughly amused by her little stunt. He wanted to make her moans louder and less polite, wanted to make her so hot that she wouldn't be able to think. Deftly he made her hand lift the hem of her dress above her knees, allowing for his hand to slip underneath to touch her inner thigh.

"Nnn!" Alice moaned a little louder than before, making her feel even more embarrassed. _What were these sounds she was making?_ Blood grinned before he slid his hand right between her thighs, making her cry out in ecstasy. With his finger her started to stroke there, making her whole body tense beneath him. "Blood-," she panted; her eyes were glazed over, her skin hot to the touch – the picture of innocence. _Not for long…_he thought to himself as took one her hands and planted it on the bulge protruding from his trousers. He looked at her, waiting to see what she would do on her own, thinking that she had probably never even dreamed of touching him there. She stared at Blood, wide-eyed in surprise at how he – it – felt touching her palm.

Blood unbuckled his belt and let Alice do the rest. Then he carefully lifted her under-dress over her head so that she lay on the bed completely naked. Standing up, he slid down and stepped out of his trousers before gazing back over at Alice. Seeing him unclothed for the first time, or any man for that matter, she shyly turned her head away.

"No, Alice. Look at me," Blood commanded in a gentle tone of voice; she looked. He was overwhelmingly beautiful in every way. She'd only seen Classical sculptures and paintings in museums, but those only made her snort in childish chagrin. But the man who now stood naked before her looked like a god. Somewhere deep within her, desire stirred. Climbing back on top of her, he took her in his arms again. "You are beautiful," he said while stroking her hair, "I'm going to make you mine."

"Yes," she breathed as Blood repeatedly kissed her neck, "yes."

. . .

Author's Note: I apologize for taking so long in updating this chapter as life sort of got in the way, thank you for waiting. Please let me know what you thought of the story's *ehem* developments. I guess you could say that the main characters' relationship is becoming more adult. If you get as flustered as I was while writing this, then I'll know I've done a good job. Thanks!


End file.
